Making Amends
by itachiluv18
Summary: Sasuke finds out the truth about Itachi but when he goes back to get his brother from where he hide him, the older Uchiha is no longer there. He soon finds out that a group of Konoha Shinobi have taken him into custody. He wants to get his brother back but can he convince a medic assigned to his brother to help him. Sasuke/OC rating might change
1. Chapter 1

**Making Amends**

_Author Note: I have made quite a few changes to this story. To me it seemed to be moving too fast paced and there wasn't much to it. But now with these changes it should move the way I want it to. Not sure if any of you remember my first attempt at a Sasuke story but I've taken parts from there and added them to this one. For this story it will have two different POVs, Sasuke's and my OC's. I'm not sure how often I will be updating but this story will be my main one for now. There is a chance I will post something else I am working on but that story is still in a rough draft state so it's going to take a while. Now do keep in mind this is Fanfiction so I really don't have to follow the original story line. Well now that I've gotten that out of the way please enjoy the first chapter of Making Amends._

_**Summary:**__**Sasuke finds out the truth about Itachi but when he goes back to get his brother from where he hide him, the older Uchiha is no longer there. He soon finds out that a group of Konoha Shinobi have taken him into custody. He wants to get his brother back but can he convince a medic assigned to his brother to help him. All so too what are these feeling he's developing for the girl he knows almost nothing about. Will they get in the way of his goal or help aid him to become a better person? Will she be able to help change his mind about revenge and get him to finally come home? Can Sasuke make amends for his wrong doings?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden**_

It was raining, and Sasuke was caught right in the middle of it. He laid on the wet ground blinking his eyes and trying to take in what had just happened. He turned his head to the right and saw his brother on the ground next to him. To the untrained eye Itachi seemed to be lifeless, but Sasuke could see the slight rise and fall of Itachi's chest. The older man wasn't dead. Sasuke sat up slowly while wincing from the pain he felt.

"You just couldn't die easily, neh Nii-san?"

Sasuke moved closer to his brother and checked for a pulse to confirm what his eyes told him.

'Yeah he's still alive.' "Damn it!"

"Sasuke, I'm sorry."

He looked at Itachi with surprise written all over his face.

"Sorry for what you bastard?"

"I'm sorry."

The older man said once more before his breathing became dangerously shallow. Sasuke began to panic and administer what he knew about healing to keep his brother alive.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not letting you die until I know what you're talking about."

He healed a few of Itachi's wounds to keep him alive while he found some kind of shelter for them. They needed to get out of this rain or Itachi's condition would get worse. Sasuke lifted his brother up and slung his arm around his shoulders while jumped down into the cave. They couldn't stay there long he knew that, but he could hide Itachi until he came back with his team and they found proper shelter from the storm. Sasuke started to leave the cave when suddenly the strain and fatigue from his fight had finally took a hold of him and he passed out.

The rain had begun to let up and Akamaru was once more able to catch the scent of Sasuke and Itachi. The group came to what looked to be their battle ground. They searched all over but found neither brother. Until Akamaru gave a bark and started pushing away stacked rocks.

"Hey guys I think he found something."

Kiba called to everyone. The group stopped their search and ran towards him.

"What did he find Kiba?"

Naruto asked, the rocks began to slide off and a hand was revealed. Gasps were heard while Naruto, Kiba, and Kakashi started moving the rocks aside. Once done Itachi Uchiha laid beneath them, just barely hanging onto life.

"Sakura," Kakashi's voice broke through the silence and shock.

The pink haired girl made her way quickly to the older Uchiha. She inspected him to see what the damage was and if he was worth saving.

"Sensei he's in critical condition but I can stabilize him till we get back to the village."

Kakashi gave her the go ahead then had half the group go back to Konoha and inform Tsunade what they found. It didn't take Sakura long and the second group quickly made way back to the village. When they got there Kakashi went straight to the hospital where a medical team should be waiting. To his surprise Kazumi Hatake, his adopted daughter was there.

"Kaz,"

"Ah Tou-san, please put the patient here."

She gestured to the medical bed. The girl caught sight of Sakura and spoke.

"What's his condition?"

"Somewhat stable but quickly failing."

The two girls left with Itachi and a medical team closely behind. Kakashi turned back to the group.

"Okay I think it's time all of you go home. Yamato will you go to Tsunade and file away the report."

"I will. Come on guys there's nothing left we can do here."

Yamato started pushing everyone to the door, they all left except for Naruto. Kakashi looked at his blonde student who had his eye fixated on the doors Itachi's body left through.

"Naruto it's time to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going to happen with that bastard."

Kakashi sighed, "I guess it can't be helped."

Kakashi pulled out his book and took a seat in a close by chair, he couldn't just let Naruto stay by himself.

"Sit down Naruto this may take while."

The boy did as told, he wanted to know what was going on and where Sasuke was. Why wasn't he there too? Where could he be? Almost three hours had pasted and still no one came out of those doors. About an hour more Kazumi came out and approached them.

"Tou-san,"

She addressed Kakashi only because she didn't know who the other person was.

"Yes,"

"The patient Itachi Uchiha, he's stable now but will need to remain in the hospital so I can monitor him. It seems he has some kind of disease, I've implanted on of my parasites to help remove the toxins from his body but that will only help for so long. Once the bad blood has been cleared out I will be able to better determine his sickness."

"But he's going to live right?"

She turned to the unknown Shinobi.

"Yes, um I you could please tell me how I can contact his family and let them know what's going on."

"You can't Kaz."

"Why not?"

"Because Itachi Uchiha murdered his whole Clan. The only person left is Sasuke Uchiha and we don't know where he is."

"Then what's going to happen to my patient?"

"We will be taking over watch of the Uchiha."

All three turned to see a group of ANBU standing in the hospital.

"Dr. Hatake if you could please take us to the location of Itachi Uchiha so we may move him to a more secure room and keep watch over him until he is able to speak and move around."

"Ah, yes right this way."

Kazumi left Kakashi and Naruto once more.

"Hey Sensei who was that girl?"

"That was my daughter Kazumi Hatake."

"You have a kid and you didn't tell any of us."

"Well she's not really mine, I adopted her when she was younger. Her parents were friends with mine and they took me in after my father died. So when Kazumi's parents died I did the same."

"So didn't you ever introduce her to us?"

"She's not a ninja and I didn't think it was that important for you guys to meet."

"It hurts to know you think we're not worthy of knowing her."

"I didn't say that you idiot."

As the two were talking Sakura and Kazumi came back out the doors.

"Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto what are you guys still doing here."

"Well Naruto wouldn't leave and I thought it would be a good idea to stay you know keep him out of trouble."

"I wouldn't cause trouble, anyways hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage."

"It's nice to meet you I'm Kazumi Hatake. Tou-San my shift is done here so I can go now."

She turned to Kakashi who nodded back to her.

"Well it was nice meeting you Kazumi we should definitely hang out some time."

"Yeah that would be good."

They all said their goodbyes and walked away from the hospital.

"Tou-San, Sakura say's that she and Naruto are your students."

"Well in a way yes they are, but I'm sure they have surpassed me by now. Anyways what do you want to do for dinner?"

"I don't know there's no food at home because we haven't gone to the groceries."

"Hmm right, so I guess it's take out tonight."

Sasuke finally woke up, only to find he had no idea where he was and that he was tied up. He tried to look around the small room, but found that hard to do. Sasuke couldn't see anything because it was too dark, the room was only lit by a small candle. Then the door opened and a man he did not know walked into the room.

"Sasuke, I see you're finally awake."

"Who are you? Where am I? What do you want from me?"

"So many questions, you didn't even let me introduce myself."

"Well what are you waiting for, tell me your name."

"I am Madara Uchiha, you may know me, I'm the first Uchiha clan leader. I once fought alongside the first Hokage, but then we became enemies."

"I'm sorry but I don't know you, I've never even heard of you, not from my father or any of the elders."

"Ah I see, they must have done that to keep anyone from finding out the true shame of our clan. The first Hokage and I fought to the death; well he was the only one who stayed dead. But anyways I brought you hear to tell you the truth about your brother, Itachi Uchiha." Madara brought his hand to his mask to pull it off, he tried to use his sharingan on Sasuke, but something happened. Sasuke used a technique that he thought only Itachi could use.

"The Amaterasu, even in death your brother is still trying to kill me. Well I guess I can't use my sharingan on you, so why don't I start by telling you everything you need to know about your brother. He was forced to kill the Uchiha clan. By the third Hokage and his elders. You see our clan was planning a coup against the village of Konoha, the clan was tired of being belittled by the leaders of Konoha, and your father was going to have Itachi be the leader in this invasion. Being the most logical choice as an ANBU under the direct control of the Hokage it would be so easy to infiltrate the Hokage tower, kill the Hokage, and then the elders. Your foolish brother choose the safety of his village over his family, and I don't blame him, the Uchiha clan had caste me out long before I died. Itachi sacrificed everyone, his parents, his best friend, even the woman he loved. Though you, he could never truly harm you, if he ever caused you pain it was merely to test you."

Madara stopped talking allowing Sasuke to take in all that was said. Sasuke just sat there shocked, and not knowing what to think or say.

"You're lying, I don't believe this." those were the only words that would come out of him.

"I'm sure this is hard for you to take in, but it is the truth. I'll show you the way out of this room." Madara moved closer so untie Sasuke, and then he turned to the door so to leave the room. Sasuke got up and followed him to the outside.

"Now you must choose. You can stay here with me or go back to the life you once knew."

Sasuke thought about this, should he go back to Konoha, knowing everything he was told from the elders was a lie. They were the ones who killed his family, and caused his brother to leave him alone in the world. Or stay with this man who claims to be an ancestor of his, who knows the truth about his family.

"I no longer have ties with Konoha." was all he said

A smile played its self onto Madara's lips even though no one would see it. This was exactly what he wanted, Sasuke made the right decision.

"Well, I'm glad you have chosen to stay. Now if you will come with me, I will take you to where your comrades are and where you will be staying."

Sasuke nodded his head in approval, and the two men left the cliff side to the Akatsuki hideout. The walk was silent, and Sasuke was lost in his thoughts of his brother.

Itachi was training in the back fields of their home, this was normal and something Sasuke loved to watch. He would try his best not to get caught watching, for him it was his own kind of training. Itachi was using kunai in his training today; target practice was on the agenda. Sasuke watched as his brother got into position. 'This is going to be great, brother always makes it for every target.' he held his breath as it began.

Itachi stood in the middle of the field with his eyes closed, concentrating on what need to be done, hit every target. Suddenly he disappeared; Sasuke looked around wondering where he was, when he saw him. Mid-air holding the kunai between his fingers he throw them, eyes still closed, and made all the targets right in the middle. But what he still held one, and he throw it right towards Sasuke.

'Oh man it is coming right at me.'

The kunai hit the tree behind him. Sasuke sat there shocked wondering if he should move or not.

"You can come out, Sasuke, I know your there." came Itachi's voice.

Sasuke came out of hiding and walked to his brother. He was kind of scared sometimes Itachi could be harsh when he found Sasuke watching.

"Sorry, Itachi, I just wanted to watch you train. I'm going to be a ninja someday too, so I wanted to see some of the things you did with your training."

"It's fine, Sasuke. I'm sure you will be a very powerful ninja, and you won't even need my help. Just remember to have the drive of an Uchiha, to have that fighting fire inside yourself. Someday we may have to fight each other, so don't let your feelings get in the way of our fight, strive to defeat me."

Sasuke came out of his thought that was the last time he saw his brother train. Now looking back on it, Itachi was somewhat telling him of what was to come, his brother had everything played out. He knew he was going to die, but he hadn't counted on Sasuke trying to save him just to get the answers he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Making Amends**

_Author Note: Okay so here is chapter two I do hope you all liked the first one and my Dino chapter. Anyways on with the story._

The two Uchiha's walked into the room that held Sasuke's other team mates. They looked up to see them enter the room.

"Sasuke." Karin said in her annoying screeching voice. The red head tried to hug him but was stopped by an icy glare from Sasuke.

"You four stay here while I get some rooms ready for you."

The older man left the room.

"So what's going on here Sasuke? Are we joining with these cloud wearing freaks?"

"For now yes. Did they bring my brother back here?"

"No, those Konoha Shinobi came. My guess is that they found him and took him back to the Village."

Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders at the end of his statement.

"We need to go get him."

"Why I thought you killed him?"

"He wasn't dead, and I'm pretty sure if Konoha does have him they would keep him alive to get answers from him."

"So are we leaving or staying?"

"I am leaving in the morning and find out where they are keeping him."

"What, why just you? Won't you need help getting in and out of the village?"

Karin asked.

"I know my way around that Village it will be a lot easier if I go alone."

The woman sat in a chair with a huff and crossed her arms over her chest. At that moment Madara walked back into the room.

"The rooms are ready for you."

The group left the bigger room and went their separate ways to retire for the night.

Kazumi woke up early the next morning so she could get in a good run before going into work. Once she was back home and showered she headed down stairs to make some breakfast. Kakashi was also already up he had a cup of coffee and was reading the morning paper.

"So eggs for breakfast because there's nothing else."

"I'll go by the groceries in a little bit. Besides I don't have anything planned for today."

"Okay Tou-San I'll make you a list and this time follow the list. You need to stay on a healthier diet."

"I think my diet is just fine thank you."

"Whatever."

The two had breakfast then went on with the rest of their days as normal. When Kazumi arrived at the hospital it was quiet for a Saturday morning. Normally she would see quite a few hung over Shinobi walking out the doors but not so many today. She went to the locker rooms and put her things away then walked back to the front desk to get her files to make rounds. Reading through the notes from the night doctor that shared patients with her, she noticed that three of her patients were ready for discharge to day. She would visit them first so they could sign the papers and go on their way back into the Shinobi world.

Her first two patients were easy to deal with. Both men were veterans of war time and made the choice to continue with being Shinobi even though they were getting up in age and the risk for injury was higher than when they had been younger. Her third patient however was not one she liked to deal with, he was a year older than Kazumi and flirted with her far too much. She knock on the door before entering.

"Good morning Shiro-San."

"Good morning Kaz."

"Please address me by Dr. Hatake."

"Right Dr. Hatake."

"So I just need you to sign these papers and you are good to go."

"Does this mean you'll go to lunch with me later?"

"No I will not."

"Aw come on I'm sure you'll have fun and enjoy being with me."

"I have a critical patient who is in need of my constant care right now."

"Well maybe another time then."

"Or not, now please sign these papers so I may finish visiting my other patients."

"Yeah, yeah I'll sign them for you beautiful."

"Dr. Hatake,"

Kazumi said with a sneer and took the papers back after they were signed, she quickly made her way out of the room and hoped to whatever god would listen that she would never have to see him again. After going through each patient and attending to their needs Kazumi finally made her way to the room Itachi was in. She greeted the ANBU standing guard with a nod and they did the same in return. Upon entering the room she saw another doctor already with the comatose Uchiha.

"Shizune-San, I didn't know you were going to be in here."

"Oh Kazumi, Lady Tsunade wanted me to assist you in treating Itachi Uchiha."

"Okay, I could really use the help."

"So do you have a diagnosis?"

"Um not really, I was able to heal all of his external wounds. And my parasites are working to remove the toxins and bad blood from his body; tomorrow I should be able to remove the parasites. I was wondering if there would be any way I could get a hold of his previous medical records. Maybe there would be something in them that could help me pin point to whatever it is that is killing him and I can come up with some kind of treatment or a cure. I don't know much about who this man is because Tou-San didn't want me exposed to the Shinobi world, but he can't be all bad. I think everyone deserves a second chance and I could give him that by making him healthy again."

"You sure do have a kind heart; I will see what I can do about getting his medical records for you. If you're willing to put the time and effort into this I can take over your other patients."

"You'd really do that for me. Oh Shizune-San I would be so grateful; I truly want to be able to concentrate on just Itachi right now."

"Well I'll be going now and leave you to your patient."

The older woman left, leaving the sixteen year old alone to do her job. Now that she knew this would be her only patient for a while it would make treating him a lot easier. Her day was soon coming to a close as Kazumi did her last round of much needed paper work. Signing the last work order and filing it away she left the small office and went up to the restricted level of the hospital. She hadn't taking notice that she was being followed, not until it was too late.

She was shoved roughly into an empty room and was about to scream when a big rough hand slapped onto her mouth.

"One sound out of you and I slit your throat."

Kazumi struggled against him for a moment then calmed down. The stranger removed his hand but keep a tight grip on her arms.

"Where are they keeping Itachi Uchiha?"

"What?"

"Itachi Uchiha, I know he's here. Now where is he?"

The teenage boy slammed Kazumi hard against the wall. This caused her to wince when her head hit the wall.

"What do you want with him?"

"He's my brother."

Realization hit Kazumi and she knew exactly who he was.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yes I am,"

Sasuke looked at her with his sharingan, on instinct Kazumi shifted her eyes down.

"Huh, you're smart not looking into my eyes."

"I may not be a shinobi but my father is, he taught me what to do in a situation like this."

"Take me to where my brother is."

"I can't there's no way you will make it pass the ANBU in front of his room."

"Hm,"

Sasuke altered his look to one he knew would be able to enter the room.

"Let's go,"

He said as he pushed Kazumi out of the room.

"If you make any attempt to let someone know what is going on I will kill you and whoever else is involved."

Kazumi continued to walk to the room.

"Kakashi-San, what are you doing here?"

"Just here getting a report for Lady Tsunade."

"Ah, Dr. Hatake will this be the last time you come today?"

"Yes, Dr. Shima will be here later."

"Good to know."

The guards moved aside so the two could enter the room.

"You're related to Kakashi."

Sasuke let go of his disguise.

"He's my father."

Sasuke grabbed a hold of Kazumi's arm. She tried to pull away but his grip was too tight.

'That's going to bruise.'

"Kakashi doesn't have any kids."

"I'm adopted you jerk."

Kazumi finally her arm away; and walked to Itachi's bed side to get his vitals. So far everything looked fine it was just a matter of time until the older Uchiha woke up.

"What's wrong with him? Why won't he wake up?"

"Your brother is very sick. Right now he is in a medical induced coma. He won't wake up for another three to four days."

"What do you mean he's sick?"

"He has an illness that I have not been able to diagnose just yet. I'm having his medical records brought to me hopefully there's something in them that can help me figure out what this sickness is."

Sasuke stared at his brother, so it was true then he was dying.

"Can you save him?"

"If I can figure out what is killing him then yes I can. But until then he has to stay here so I can keep an eye on him. If he is removed from the hospital Itachi will surely die."

"If my brother dies on your watch I will show you no mercy."

"It's very rare that I lose a patient."

Her voice was deadly serious; Kazumi was determined to get Itachi back to the proper health.

"I'll leave my brother in your care for now but I will be back to check on him."

Sasuke transformed back into Kakashi and headed for the door.

"Come on I've got what I needed."

Kazumi walked out of the door with him, she said her goodbyes to the ANBU and left the hospital with the fake Kakashi. Once outside 'Kakashi' lifted up Kazumi and made his way towards the forest in a part of the village where no one would see them. He undid the transformation and looked down at Kazumi.

"No one can know I've been here."

"Yeah I kind of got that."

"You should go, I'll contact you when I return."

With that said Sasuke was gone leaving Kazumi alone in the forest.

'That jerk should be glad I know how to get back to the village from here.'

The young girl turned and headed home for the evening. When she got there Kakashi had guest over it was the medic-nin Sakura Haruno and the orange clad Shinobi Naruto Uzumaki. She was stunned for a moment but quickly regained her composure.

"Tou-San, I didn't know you were going to have company over."

"Neither did I but they kind of just showed up."

"Sorry but we just wanted to get to know you better. Kakashi-Sensei kept you hidden for so long it's really unfair." Sakura said with a smile.

"Yeah, he thought we weren't good enough to know you."

"For the last time Naruto that is not why you've never met her before. Well now that you have seen her I think it's time you both go home. I'm sure Kazumi is tired from her day at the hospital."

"It's fine if they want they can stay for dinner. Um you did go to the groceries right?"

"Yes I did."

"Then I'll start cooking."

Kazumi made her way to the kitchen and began to pull out the ingredients from the fridge so she could start cooking dinner.

"I'll go see how I can help her."

Sakura got up and went into the kitchen as well.

"Don't even think about it Naruto."

"That's not even what I meant Sensei, such little faith you have in me."

"So Kazumi how was your day at the hospital?"

"Mostly quiet, Shizune-San has offered to take over my other patients so I can be more focused on Itachi Uchiha. I did have one patients who was persistent that I go out with him."

"I've had a few patients like that, sometimes I think they get hurt on purpose. How is Itachi doing?"

"He's doing okay, I know healing his eye will be my biggest challenge. I don't know much about doujutsu but Tou-San has some books that I can read through and maybe get an idea of what I'm dealing with."

"Have you run any test on him yet maybe it's something we already know about?"

"No I haven't done that yet. I'll be sure to do it tomorrow. I'll be off this weekend so I can use that time to look through his files and do some research."

"You're such a hard worker, I'll warn you at some point it becomes too much to handle. I should know when I started training under Lady Tsunade I would come home so tired and exhausted I would forget what day it was."

"When I first started learning medical ninjutsu I would lock myself in my room for days without eating or sleeping. I know not to let myself get too caught up in what I'm doing."

"That's good."

The girls finished dinner and brought it out so everyone could it. Naruto talked most of the time telling Kazumi bout all the things he'd done and places he saw while training will Jiraiya for three years. He also told her about the times they confronted Sasuke Uchiha a former member of Team Seven. Kazumi played stupid and pretended not to know who he was.

"What you don't know Sasuke-Teme? He was the top rookie in our class."

"She's not a Shinobi Naruto, so pf course she wouldn't know who Sasuke-Kun is."

"Well he's a grade A asshole who's a mother of a fighter, my best friend and Itachi Uchiha's younger brother."

"I see, well I'll be sure to steer clear of him if I ever see him."

"Anyways thank you for dinner Kazumi, Kakashi-Sensei. But I think it's about time Naruto and I get going."

"What but Sakura-Chan I was telling Kazumi-Chan about all the great things you can do as a Shinobi."

"Yes well unlike you Naruto some people have to get up and work in the morning."

"Okay, bye Kazumi, bye Kakashi."

The two teens left and it was only Kakashi and Kazumi left in their home.

"That was nice, getting to know them a little more."

"Oh trust me my child you will quickly get annoyed but Naruto being around too much."

"Maybe, anyway its time I get to bed. I just have two more days of work and then I'm off."

"Mmh, goodnight Kaz,"

"Goodnight Tou-san."

The two occupants of the small house went to their separate rooms to sleep for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Making Amends **

_**Hello my readers I know I haven't updated in a while and I have a good reason for that. You see I live in a house that was built in the 70s and the doors are original to the house. Anyways while I was trying to lock my back door the dead bolt shattered one of the glass windows my hand went straight through the window and it cut up my pinky and my wrist. Because of this I haven't been able to use my hand for nearly three weeks. But on ward with life my hand is healing and I am ready to start updating again.**_

It had been a few days since Sasuke showed up in the hospital and Kazumi was slightly dreading him coming back. For one she wasn't sure how she felt about not telling her father about him and two well maybe she didn't have a second reason for not wanting to see him. Itachi had finally awoken from his coma but he couldn't talk very much just yet. His body was still weak from the sickness that plagued him and the fight he had been through. At the moment she was at home somewhat enjoying a day off while readying into doujutsu's and how they could be repaired. She went through about three books in the morning but still hadn't found what she needed to know about the sharingan. Kazumi got off of her bed and made her way back to the living room where Kakashi kept an array of books. She re-inspected the titles of the books until she spotted one that looked promising. She reached up to get it but found that she was too short.

'If only I had Tou-San's height.'

She thought to herself as she struggled to get the book. Just then a male hand reached up for the book and brought it back to hers.

"Is this what you wanted?"

The voice asked, it was one she had recently come to know.

"What are you doing here?"

"I said I'd be back. Are you alone?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm helpless."

Her left hand began to glow a dim green color and she turned to face Sasuke. In one swift movement Kazumi slammed her hand into Sasuke's torso and sent him flying over the couch and onto a small table which he broke on impact. Sasuke got up on his hands and knees shook of the debris and gave a small chuckle. Kazumi came around the side of the couch and started to approach him when Sasuke stood up and put his hands out in front of him.

"Wait I didn't come here to fight with you."

"I know I just wanted to try that out."

"Yeah well it hurt like hell. Anyways how is my brother doing?"

"He's fine, awake now but still in recovery mode."

"I want to see him."

"Well I'm off today so it would look a little suspicious if I go to the hospital."

She watched Sasuke for a moment when she realized he was in pain his breathing was certainly off yet his face did not show this pain.

"You're hurt."

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"Let me take a look at it."

Sasuke was reluctant but agreed, Kazumi helped him remove one arm from his shirt and she noticed the bruising on his rib. Her hand started glowing green again but this time it was a healing glow and not a harmful one.

"What happened?"

"I do have enemies, but this wasn't from one of them."

"Did you really kill Orochimaru?"

"Yes, he had exhausted his usefulness to me."

"So that's what you do; you kill those you no longer have use of. When Itachi is able to move on his own and is no longer on death's door will you kill me the same?"

He looked at her for a moment and really thought about it. There was a possibility he would have to kill her especially because she is the only one who knows he intends to take away his brother when the time is right. But could Kazumi really be that stupid, yeah maybe she was stupid enough to help him in the first place.

"It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"If I still have use for you when this is all over."

"You know I really hate Shinobi."

"Then why do you heal them?"

"Because my father wouldn't let me be one. Are we done here, because I have other things to do?"

Sasuke stepped closer to Kazumi, far too close for comfort.

"Yeah for now. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Great I can't wait for a criminal to be following me around all day like it's the most normal thing in the world."

She said sarcastically to him. Sasuke grabbed a hold of her chin and tilted it up so she was looking into his sharingan eyes.

"You really need to learn to shut up."

Kazumi was feeling brave and she stomped on Sasuke foot. If that had hurt him she wouldn't have known the boy didn't show any emotion or sign of pain.

"And you need to learn that you can't always intimidate people with fear. I'm not scared of you, never was and never will be."

"Hmm,"

Was all he said as he let her go, it had been a while since someone stepped up to him. And he had to admit he liked a challenge just not when it came from someone he was trying to use. Sasuke had turned to leave but was stopped when Kazumi called out to him.

"Wait,"

He turned and looked back at her.

"There may be an opening when you can see him. Tonight around three am no one should be around the room because they will be switching shifts that would be the perfect time."

"Good, be ready because I'll come to get you."

"What, why me?"

He gave her no answer as he left. Kazumi fell back over the couch with a huff.

"I hate Shinobi,"

The hours passed on and Kakashi finally came home. They had dinner together like normally and had small talk about their day, once more Kazumi was sure not to say anything about Sasuke being around. When the time came for bed they both retired to their rooms. Kazumi made it seem like she was getting ready for bed because she knew Kakashi would come and check on her before he went to sleep. Time continued to tick by and when she looked at her clock it read 2:57.

'He'll be here any minute now.'

As if on cue Sasuke tapped on her window. She came to the edge of her bed and opened it for him.

"Come on,"

"Let me get my shoes."

Kazumi left the room for a moment and was sure to be very quiet when going to get her shoes from the front of the apartment. For a moment she thought she might have woken Kakashi but he never came out of his room. Quickly making her way back to her room and slipping her shoes on at the same time Kazumi crawled out her window and stood on the ledge with Sasuke. She looked down they were four stories up. There was no way she would make that jump.

"How do you expect me to get down?"

Sasuke gave no answer he lifted her up and started running across the roof tops on the way to the hospital. She was stupid if she thought Sasuke was going to actually walk the streets of the village even at this hour. Kazumi held on tight to him not really liking the speed he was running at. In no time they made it to the hospital and entered through one of the empty rooms with its window open on the same floor as Itachi. They walked quietly and cautiously through the hall till they made it to Itachi's room. Just like Kazumi said no one was guarding his door and they were able to walk right in. To their surprise Itachi was awake and he had managed to sit up in the bad. He turned to see them and gave a small smile.

"I knew you would come little brother."

Sasuke blinked a few times before he spoke.

"What did you do to him?"

"In my defense this happened while I was off duty so you can't blame me."

"He looks like a seven year old child."

"I know that but he still has his memories of everything that has happened up to now."

"What the hell happened to him?"

"He went into cardiac arrest the doctor on duty had to bring him back and this is the side effect of whatever technique he used to do it."

"You don't even know what was used on him."

"Sasuke leave her alone."

He didn't listen and was about to say something more but Kazumi beat him to it.

"Look here mister I have been doing everything I can to keep him alive. You know the day he woke up the Elders wanted to take him in for interrogation. I had to stop them, I'm walking on thin ice right now to help you."

Kazumi was mad beyond all reason, Sasuke had no right to blame this on her.

"Dr. Hatake can you give me a few minutes with my brother."

"Yes I will be right outside the door."

Once Kazumi was outside Itachi spoke.

"You shouldn't blame her for this."

"Why not?"

"Because she had the doctor who did it suspended without pay. She is here almost every day her superiors forced her to take a day off, be grateful to those who want to help."

"This is stupid, how the hell are we going to fix this."

"We let it run its course. Not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here."

"I learned everything from Madara."

"You need to stay away from him Sasuke."

"Why?"

"Because he's not really Madara."

Sasuke had socked written all over his face, again he had been lied to.

"His name is Obito Uchiha he was supposed to have died years ago. He told me he was Madara but shortly after I learned the truth about him. What are you thinking about Sasuke?"

"I'm going to take out the Elders of the village."

"Sasuke this is not the right thing to do."

"Why not, they are the reason our family is dead, they are the reason.."

He didn't get to finish.

"Our family is the reason they are dead. Our Elders tried to reason with them first but it didn't work the Uchiha were too hard headed. I never wanted you to find out what happened, you were supposed to stay here in the village where you would be safe and protected. I wanted you to kill me and return to our home as a hero not destroy it. The person you should take your anger out on is Obito, he's the reason for the Kyuubi attack. He is the reason our family was put under even more security and tried to rebel against the village."

Itachi stopped talking for a moment to think about what he was going to say next.

"Sometimes I think that I should have talked to you about this before anything happened. I think you could have changed our father's decision you could've changed our whole Clan."

"What do I do?"

"Come home Sasuke, put these vengeful thoughts behind you."

"That I can't do not yet. Not until I've finished what I started."

"Sasuke revenge and vengeance will get you nowhere."

"You sound like Kakashi."

"He has his moments of intelligence. He used to be my captain in ANBU I learned many things from him."

"I leaned things from him too."

"Yes some things I am not happy with him teaching you. You should get going another set of guards and doctors will be here soon."

Sasuke nodded his head, just then Kazumi came back into the room.

"We need to go,"

"I will see you tomorrow Dr. Hatake."

"Yes I will be here around ten in the morning."

"Okay, goodbye Sasuke."

"I won't be gone long."

The two teens left out the window they came in through and Sasuke took Kazumi back to her home.

"Are you going back to where ever it is you go?"

"Yes I'll be back in a week."

"Okay,"

With nothing more to say Sasuke left and Kazumi locked up her window. She woke up the next morning to the sun shining in her face.

'I forgot to close the curtains last night.'

She thought to herself as she got out of bed and started getting ready for the day. When she came to the kitchen she noticed Kakashi was still at home.

"Tou-San what are you doing here?"

"Hmm, I do believe I live here. Anyways did you have fun last night?"

"What are you talking about I was in my room all night?"

"I heard you moving around and then leave out your window."

"Well I wasn't doing anything illegal. I went to go check on my patient."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"You don't believe me."

"Not in the slightest, I was your age once."

"Yeah you were also ANBU at my age too. I'm pretty sure you had better things to do then what a normal teenager would."

"You're right I did have better things to do. And so do you now eat and head out to work."

Kazumi sat down to eat then left shortly after. The whole time she walked to the hospital she had a feeling that Kakashi knew what was going on and he was waiting for her to say something before he confronted her about it. Would he be mad if he knew Sasuke was lurking around the village and she was helping him sneak in to see Itachi? Or would he help them? These two questions ran over and over in her head.

When she entered Itachi's room he could tell her mind was not there but somewhere else instead.

"You don't seem to be all there today."

"Ah is it that obvious?"

"Not to the untrained eye, but to someone who can read people well yes it is that obvious."

"I think my Tou-San might know that Sasuke is coming into the village."

"I see, maybe I should have a talk with him."

"No not yet, don't tell him anything. I can take care of this myself. When I was little I relied on him a lot after my parents died. Kakashi not only had dangerous missions to worry about but me a six year old little girl who just lost everything she held dear. I can't keep depending on him to solve my problems."

Itachi took in her words and the wheels in his head began to turn. This girl knew the same pain and struggle that Sasuke did. Maybe she could change him, make him want to come home and live the rest of his life as a Konoha Shinobi.


End file.
